fanonworksfandomcom-20200213-history
Sailor Mouth (Series)
Sailor Mouth is a new fanfiction spin-off created by Stephen Burg. Anyone can write! It's about all the charactors becoming sailors and leave Bikinni Bottom. (User:Bigman602 came up with the tittle.) At the end of April, it was announced to be created. On May 22nd, HBO announced they'll be picking up the series. (HBOCM and HBOFM). Rules for a Good Episode and specials #No crossover characters. #There can be NO spam here, so Spammers aren't allowed here. #''No inappropiate content!'' #No mention of crossover characters when you write episodes (this is a low-budget spin-off and can't afford that.) #If, by chance, you create an episode page, it must have at least TWO sentences. If you don't follow the rules, the episode will write be deleted. Second time, get away from this article. Third time, episode and article "ban" will be used. Workers Please put your username here if you would want a job in the series. You can also go to the blog. '''Stephen Burg- '''Creator, Executive Producer, Head Writter, Storyboard Director, Director '''Bigman602- '''Writer, Artist Season 1 Pilot (Sailor Mouth) Mr. Krabs leads SpongeBob and co. out of town to become sailors. The Weed Curse The Sailors come across a poisiouness weed. Squilliam the Cruiser Squilliam comes by cruiseliner. He soon tricks everyone except Squidward to go with him. Krabs's Island Mr. Krabs creates an island of his own. Surrender! SpongeBob learns what "Surrender" means and soon things everyone is against him! Ice Cream Island Patrick forces everyone to go to Ice Cream Island, but it dosen't exist. Gonin' Clam Fishing Mr. Krabs tells SpongeBob and Patrick to go clam fishing. But the clam steals Mr. Krabs's money. Patrick's Birthday Patrick celebrates his birthday as a sailor. Mild Tounged Everyone refuses to talk like a sailor, but Mr. Krabs tries to break a word. Squided Sailor (half-hour special) Squidward accidentally makes a sailor monster that turns everyone into SQUIDS! (behind the scenes on HBO). Season 2 Clumsy Sailors - Mr. Krabs accidentally crashes the ship at Uncle Sherm's house and everytime they try to fix the ship, Stanley destroys it! Sailor or No Sailor (1 hour special) - The gang comes across Dream Island, where all your dreams come true, but will they stay at Dream Island or continue to be sailors? Sailors in the Rain-The Sailors get caught in a rainstorm. Sailor Plankton! - Plankton comes as a Sailor to steal the formula, but the formula is eaten by clam-fishing. Mr. Krabs with Amnessia- Mr. Krabs gets amnesia. While he has amnesia, Squidward decides to go back home. Patrick's Island (1 hour special)- Patrick gets stranded on an island. Trivia *10 episodes have been currently been ordered for each season. *The first spin-off to be produced by Klasky-Csupo. *First spin-off to be picked up by HBO. *This spin-off is based on Sailor Mouth. Broadcast Nicktoons Network-May 2010-present Nickelodeon-May 2010-present HBO-May 2010-present Ratings USA: TV-G,TV-Y7,TV-PG (Abc Family's and HBOCM'srating for the pilot. Canada: TV-G,TV-Y7,G (some episodes were used by Canadian shorts for movies) Mexico: TV-G New Arlense: TV-G UK: TV-G Retrieved from "http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/Sailor_Mouth" Category:Spin-Offs